L'Anniversaire d'Ichigo
by Selka93
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire d'Ichigo. PWP et threesome. IKGJUS


Pour ceux qui me suivent, j'ai publié début octobre un threesome de Reborn où je me plaignais d'en avoir écrit un sur Bleach avant que je ne retrouvais pas.

Eh bien... Le voici. Je l'ai retrouvé en cherchant un truc chez mes parents.

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez même si ce n'est qu'un PWP.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, heureusement qu'on peur faire à peu près ce qu'on veut avec.

Enjoy...

L'ANNIVERSAIRE D'ICHIGO

La voix d'Ichigo se cassa en plein milieu d'un cri particulièrement long. Il n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop pour lui. Il allait craquer. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Il fallait, il voulait...

En fait, tout avait commencé le matin même. Comme à son habitude, Ichigo s'était réveillé dans un enchevêtrement de membres. Il était difficilement sorti du lit avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il maudit silencieusement le capitaine-commandant pour l'avoir convoqué aussi tôt. Tout le monde savait pourtant qu'il n'était pas du matin. Comme ses amants d'ailleurs. Sans réveil, Ulquiorra et Grimmjow avaient tendance à se réveiller dans l'après-midi. Une séquelle de l'époque où ils habitaient au Hueco Mundo apparemment vu que tous les Arrancars avaient le même « problème ».

Ichigo se servit une tasse de café fort tout en pestant contre les amants-qui-ne-se-réveillaient-pas-pour-soutenir-leur-petit-ami-fatigué et les capitaines-commandants-qui-refusaient-les-jours-de-congé-les-jours-d-anniversaire-et-convoquaient-leurs-gentils-capitaines-qui-n-avaient-rien-fait-à-l-aube.

[…]

Après son entretien, qui se révéla être pour rectifier une erreur de rapport du temps où il était shinigami remplaçant, Ichigo se dirigea vers sa division pour remplir d'autres rapports...

Il regrettait parfois fugacement l'emprisonnement d'Aizen. A cette époque, au moins, il frôlait peut-être très souvent la mort mais il ne passait pas ses journées à remplir des rapports.

[…]

Il eut de nombreuses visites au cours de la journée. Mis à part les habituels messagers, shinigamis ou papillons, de nombreux shinigamis haut-gradés vinrent lui rendre visite pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Certains par politesse, d'autres par gentillesse ou amitié, et les derniers poussés par l'envie de trinquer en pleine journée.

Néanmoins, ni Grimmjow ni Ulquiorra ne se montrèrent. Ichigo fut déçu.

Étant le seul des trois à avoir un anniversaire, ce jour-là était généralement synonyme de luxure et ils passaient la journée au lit à alterner paresse et baise intense et jouissive. Parfois, Ulquiorra ou Grimmjow n'arrivaient pas à obtenir de congés. Dans ce cas-là, les deux autres restaient au lit pendant que celui qui travaillait bouclait (ou bâclait) ses rapports avant de les rejoindre.

Mais c'était la première fois qu'Ichigo doive travailler ce jour-là, c'était donc une situation inédite. Grimmjow et Ulquiorra travaillaient eux aussi donc ils ne se verraient pas avant le soir. Et le lendemain ils iraient sur Terre pour le repas dominical de la famille Kurosaki.

Même si la famille d'Ichigo pensait qu'ils étaient seulement colocataires, Grimmjow et Ulquiorra étaient toujours les bienvenus chez les Kurosaki.

Hélas pour Ichigo, il fut submergé de travail et ne put partir que tard dans la nuit. Il avait été obligé de grignoter un sandwich, tout en regrettant les plats que Grimmjow cuisinait comme un chef (j'adore la fic « sucrerie » de freyandchris).

Sa maison était dans le noir.

Ichigo pesta. C'était vraiment le pire anniversaire de sa vie.  
Une fois entré, il se fit discret. Il ne voulait pas les réveiller. Il entra dans sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

Soudain, il sentit ses mains être attachées par un sort de kidô.

La lumière s'alluma. Grimmjow et Ulquiorra étaient tous les deux réveillés, et vu qu'Ulquiorra avait le doigt pointé vers lui, c'était lui qui avait lancé le sort.

[…]

Ses deux amants avaient fait installer un crochet au plafond de leur chambre. Ichigo n'avait pas compris pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'ils le déshabillent et le pendent au crochet. Grâce u kidô sa « corde » avait la longueur voulue donc ses pieds touchaient le sol et ses bras étaient levés mais sans lui faire mal.

Et voilà où en était Ichigo.

Sa voix se cassa en plein milieu d'un cri, ses membres tremblaient spasmodiquement tandis que son cœur battait la chamade. Il ne tentait plus de se retenir. Tout ce qu'il désirait, attendait à ce moment précis c'était la délivrance de son corps. Il ouvrit la bouche dans un cri qui aurait dû être entendu dans tout le quartier mais qui fut silencieux. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leur orbites et sa colonne vertébrale s'arqua à l'extrême.

« Grimmjow, tu vas le tuer si tu continues.

Hélas, la seule chose que cette phase fit ce fut l'accélération du rythme de l'Arrancar. Sa bouche engloutit plus voracement le désir du shinigami qui gronda en retour.

- Grimmjow... Oui...  
- Tu es tellement beau quand tu prends ton pied Ichigo, susurra une voix à son oreille.  
Le shinigami sentit une langue à la base de son cou venir lécher le point sensible qui le faisait crier. Il se mordit violemment les lèvres. Sa gorge était en feu. Du sang perla mais, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, il ne sentait même plus la douleur. Cette chaleur autour de son sexe, la langue dans son cou qui léchait, marquait sa peau. Il était au bord de la folie.

Il tira une nouvelle fois sur les cordes, mais bien sûr il ne parvint pas à les faire céder.

- Aah... Ulquiorra, détache-moi.  
Le brun eut un rire de gorge comme Ichigo les aimait. Il l'excitait déjà habituellement, alors dans l'état dans lequel était Ichigo...  
- Tu es beaucoup trop impatient. Hein, Grimmjow ? »

Ce dernier donna un coup de langue au gland rougi d'Ichigo avant de se redresser, avec un sourire qui dévoilait sa dentition plus pointue que la normale. Ichigo déglutit péniblement, la tension qui l'habitait était insoutenable, lui brûlant les reins.

Ulquiorra passa une main dans les cheveux bleus de l'Arrancar avant de l'attirer à lui et de l'embrasser avec gourmandise sous l'œil vitreux d'Ichigo. Qui d'ailleurs, les insulta mentalement. Ses deux amants savaient pertinemment qu'il n'y avait rien de plus excitant pour Ichigo que de les voir ensemble se toucher, se caresser ou s'embrasser. Il avait atteint la jouissance de nombreuses fois rien qu'en les regardant faire l'amour. Néanmoins les voir faire alors qu'il était toujours attaché le rendait dingue.

« Détachez-moi, gronda Ichigo.  
Mais, Ulquiorra et Grimmjow firent mine de ne pas l'entendre. Ichigo jura avec force.  
- Sadiques, vous n'êtes que des sadiques.  
- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ! Dit Ulquiorra, se retournant enfin.  
Il fit quelques pas de sorte à se retrouver à une cinquantaine de centimètres d'Ichigo. Tellement proche mais tellement loin à la fois. Il fit attention à ne pas ne serait-ce qu'effleurer la preuve très manifeste du désir d'Ichigo pendant que Grimmjow venait se mettre derrière Ulquiorra, se collant. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, la calant sur l'épaule de Grimmjow.  
- Dois-je te rappeler que tu as fait hurler Ulqui de plaisir et de frustration si longtemps qu'il n'a pas pu parler pendant une semaine et que toutes les fenêtres du quartier ont été détruites. Ça c'était vraiment embêtant.  
Grimmjow, tout en parlant, fit glisser ses mains sur la peau pâle d'Ulquiorra qui haleta. Ichigo suivait les caresses que se prodiguaient les Arrancars avec avidité. Le désir érigé d'Ulquiorra le narguait.

Grimmjow porta ses mains aux pointes de chair d'Ulquiorra et les pinça brusquement. Il en glapit de plaisir.

Ichigo, lui, déglutit.

- Dis-moi Ichigo, aurais-tu l'extrême gentillesse de guider mes mains sur le magnifique corps de cet ange déchu ? Demanda Grimmjow avec un sourire de plus en plus carnassier.

- Bien sûr. Dès que tu me détaches.

- Pas la peine. Parle et j'exécuterai.

- Ichigooo...

Ulquiorra chouinait, excédé d'attendre.

- Il n'attend plus que toi et ta langue agile Ichigo.

Grimmjow fit lentement descendre ses mains sur le torse d'Ulquiorra. Une fois arrivé à ses hanches, il les fit lentement remonter. Ulquiorra frissonnait, mais son regard se faisait de plus en plus acéré à mesure que son plaisir se calmait.

Le roux fut tenté de le faire attendre mais le regard qu'Ulquiorra lui lança l'en empêcha.

- Remonte une de tes mains tout le long de son torse pendant que l'autre descend sur sa cuisse.

Grimmjow obtempéra, tout en prenant soin d'éviter le membre d'Ulquiorra.

- Ichigooo...

Ulquiorra gémit de nouveau, plus longtemps cette fois. Il agrippa le poignet de Grimmjow, essayant de le forcer à le prendre en main, mais ce dernier se débarrassa sans effort de sa prise.

- Je n'ai pas encore reçu ce genre d'instructions ma petite chauve-souris.

- Maiiis...

- Chauffe le Grimmjow. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au bord du précipice. Mais ne le laisse surtout pas tomber.

Ulquiorra eut un gémissement de protestation qui se transforma vite quand son amant entreprit d'embrasser, lécher, malmener sa nuque tandis qu'il taquinait ses tétons jusqu'à les rendre durs.

- Ichigo... Maudit sois-tu.

Il se cambra quand Grimmjow frotta son désir contre ses reins. Grimmjow, d'une pression bien placée, força Ulquiorra à se coller contre Ichigo, les mains autour du cou du shinigami qui les avait vaincu. Ichigo en eut le souffle coupé. Ce corps si désirable collé à lui alors qu'il ne pouvait rien faire... Et qu'il avait tellement de choses qu'il voulait lui faire en tête...

Avec une lenteur étudiée, Grimmjow s'était mit à parsemer la colonne vertébrale d'Ulquiorra de baisers papillons, de coups de langues et de morsures en descendant de plus en plus bas.

Un gémissement d'anticipation échappa à Ulquiorra.

- Embrasse-moi, lui chuchota Ichigo.

Ils échangèrent un baiser affolant de passion, de sensualité et d'amour qui dura jusqu'à ce qu'Ulquiorra ne le rompe en rejetant brusquement la tête en arrière tout en hurlant de plaisir. Ichigo sourit, se doutant de ce que la langue de Grimmjow était en train de faire, car cette caresse était l'une des rares choses, voir la seule, qui faisait perdre les pédales à Ulquiorra. Il fut rapidement parcouru de tremblements, son visage crispé par le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

- Oh... Oui... Grimmjow...

Ichigo sentit son désir atteindre des sommes tels que ça en devenait douloureux. Il adorait le voir dans cet état. Le toujours très calme, très posé, très sensé Ulquiorra. Voyant que les mouvements d'Ulquiorra devenaient de plus en plus brusques et sa voix de plus en plus rauque, Ichigo décida d'y mettre un terme avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Arrête, il va atteindre l'orgasme.

Ulquiorra eut un véritable grondement de rage qui partit vers les aigu quand son amant cessa ses caresses.

- Allons Ulqui, ne soit pas égoïste. Tu n'es pas seul et ce moment est pour Ichigo. C'est SON anniversaire après tout.

Tout en disant cela, Grimmjow se hissa au niveau de ses deux amants et captura les lèvres de celui qui était roux. Mais il se fit rapidement repousser par Ulquiorra qui se jeta avidement sur les lèvres d'Ichigo tandis que sa main s'enroulait autour de son sexe, comme pour donner un peu de la tension qui l'habitait. Une chaleur quasi insoutenable envahit quasi instantanément les reins d'Ichigo. Il gémit et se colla encore plus à Ulquiorra. Grimmjow vint dans le dos d'Ichigo et mordilla sa nuque avant de descendre vers les épaules. La douceur dont il faisait preuve contrastait avec les attouchements beaucoup plus rudes et beaucoup plus passionnés d'Ulquiorra. Ichigo n'aurait su dire (ou même penser) celui qui lui procurait le plus de plaisir pendant que les doigts de Grimmjow entraient en lui et que les coups de poignets d'Ulquiorra se faisaient plus rapides.

- Oh oui... T'arrête pas...

- A qui tu parles? lui demanda Grimmjow en lui mordillant le haut de l'oreille.

Ulquiorra, qui, lui, était occupé à sucer les mamelons d'Ichigo lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus...

Ichigo était tellement proche de l'orgasme... Les mains de ses compagnons allaient le rendre fou. Ses hanches allaient tantôt à la rencontre de la main d'Ulquiorra tantôt aux doigts de Grimmjow en donnant un rythme complétement chaotique à son corps.

- Ulqui... Je pense que ça ira.» déclara Grimmjow en enlevant ses doigts.

Ulquiorra desserra son emprise. Ichigo retint ses cris de rage, sachant que la suite serait mille fois meilleure. Et, en effet, il sentit les cordes à ses poignets enfin disparaître.

«C'est... beaucoup mieux comme ça.

Ulquiorra captura ses lèvres pour échanger un baiser vertigineux tout en le tirant vers leur lit où il monta avant de se retourner et de se mettre à quatre pattes. Ichigo déglutit.

- Superbe vue, non? fit remarquer Grimmjow en le poussant sur le lit avant de s'y installer à son tour.

Ichigo se rapprocha d'Ulquiorra avant de saisir ses hanches et d'entrer lentement en lui. Il en eut une fois de plus le souffle coupé. Cette étroitesse, cette chaleur, même après toutes ces années. Il haleta et les gémissements d'Ulquiorra lui firent échos.

- Tu ne devrais surtout pas le faire attendre, ronronna Grimmjow.

- Dépêche-toi alors...

Ichigo grogna alors que l'envie d'aller à la rencontre d'Ulquiorra lui tordait les entrailles. Ce dernier soufflait et gémissait son prénom en une longue litanie chargée de désir. Ses poings étaient refermés sur les draps et Ichigo devait maintenir de force le corps d'Ulquiorra qui ne demandait, n'attendait qu'une chose: sentir le sexe plus que dur du rouquin enfin aller et venir en lui.

- Ichigo... Bouge... Maintenant...

- Attend... Juste un peu...Grimmjow...

Le dit ex-Arrancar gémit tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans le corps brûlant d'Ichigo.

Le shinigami haleta en commençant de longs va-et-vient à l'intérieur du brun sous l'impulsion de son amant. C'était au-delà des mots. Pénétrer et être pénétré en même temps lui procurait de telles sensations qu'il avait du mal à s'accrocher à la réalité. Ulquiorra se cambrait pour l'accueillir toujours plus loin et laissait échapper des râles de plaisir. Grimmjow mordait son épaule pour étouffer ses cris alors que les coups de reins se faisaient de plus en plus profonds. Ichigo cria en enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau d'Ulquiorra, qui cria à son tour. Les coups de boutoirs de Grimmjow se firent plus rudes et plus rapides entraînant le shinigami qui changea si brutalement de rythme qu'Ulquiorra s'écroula à moitié sur le lit.

- Ichigo... Ichigo...

- Ulqui... Grimm... OUI...»

Les trois corps étaient recouverts de sueur. Les cris se mélangeaient, se faisaient échos. Grimmjow mordit violemment le cou d'Ichigo, faisant couler son sang, mais aucun d'eux ne s'en rendit compte.

Brusquement Ichigo enroula sa main autour de la queue d'Ulquiorra et se mit à la caresser avec force, au même rythme que ses coups de reins. S'en fut trop pour ce dernier qui se répandit en un cri de jouissance pure. Son orgasme entraîna celui des deux autres.

Une sensation de plénitude intense les envahit avant qu'ils ne retombent les uns sur les autres, reprenant difficilement leur respiration et savourant leur bien-être.

Ichigo se sentait sombrer quand il entendit qu'on lui chuchotait un joyeux anniversaire ainsi que quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas oublier de dire à son père le lendemain. Il répondit mollement aux deux avant de s'effondrer dans un profond sommeil, heureux et entouré.


End file.
